The Amulet of Creation
by Adamstories
Summary: Sometimes life gives you difficult situations, sometimes everything around you comes to life and gives you an even more difficult situation, Percabeth later in the story, R&R and tell me if I should continue!
1. I Become a Spinning Top

**Authors Note: My first ever fanfiction, so sorry if it totally blows. Anyway, I hope you like it! If it sucks, feel free to tell me that it won't hurt my feelings. Enjoy!**

It was a pretty boring day, I couldn't really think of anything to do so earlier I had decided to visit my dad and help him out with rebuilding his city that was kind of destroyed kind of because of me....anyway ignoring the irrelevant, it was a pretty boring day. I was watching Tyson clank some ridiculously heavy coral together with even more ridiculously heavy coral and shape it into giant columns that were destroyed by Oceanus. Naturally everyone in my dads underwater castle blamed me for it, but hey it's not the end of the world. Literally, at least it's not the end of the world? I pushed my fingers into the sand and drew random things. I drew a stick figure hellhound chasing some stick figure campers around, after awhile I swam around looking for something to do, morphing 10 ton mounds of coral wasn't exactly my thing.

I walked along the bottom of the ocean straying a little bit away from the castle, picking up shards that were scattered and irreplaceable. I got bored incredibly fast (I blame my ADHD) and sat down in the sand and looked straight up, and boy the ocean sure was beautiful. It was an amazing shade of aqua blue, where you knew the sun was hitting it but you can't quite see the sun. Hammerhead sharks, squids, all sorts of mermaids and underwater creatures swam around trying to reconstruct their once proud castle. I made the mistake of closing my eyes and drifted into a swift sleep. I was back at camp half-blood, all seemed usual at first. Clarisse was just making friends with absolutely everyone on camp ( I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible), Annabeth was lost in her work in redesigning olympus, and when she's in the zone you do NOT interrupt her, I tried once......do you know what the dimensions of a semi-circle golden-trimmed column with minor gods engraved on it is? No? Gods, I wish I was as lucky as you.

All seemed to be well until I saw Rachel cradled on the ground grasping for breath in the center of camp. My first instinct was to think "It's fine, she's only giving a prophecy."

However I couldn't of been more wrong, Chiron galloped over to her side and pressed a hand against her head. He looked over at Grover who had just happened to be in the town wanting to visit his old friends, "Get me some abrosia.....NOW!"

My eyes shot open with a start, I had no idea where I was. The current must have taken me to some random place in the middle of the ocean, either that or one of my "friends" pushed me out here. My dads castle was nowhere in sight, and everything was almost completly dark. If I wasn't underwater, I'd be totally freaked out by now. The ocean always gave me a feeling of protection though, I regained my thoughts and realized exactly what longitude and latitude I was (I had that ability which in this case came in big handy).

I was somewhere in the mediterrean sea, what kind of a current could push me all the way here is beyond me. Walking around aimlessly I began to wonder what this place was, I squinted my eyes and noticed a kind of green glow in the dark, I quickly swam over to it and it got increasingly bright until all I could see was one giant glow of green. I glanced at the ocean floor and there was a green pendant just sort of lying there, I could barely even see it through the intense glow. I closed my eyes and picked it up, the bright glow died down when I clapsed my hands around it.

I opened my hand a little bit and the glow from the pendant exploded in my face. "Whoaaaaaa!" I screamed almost falling backwards (if I wasn't in the ocean I probably would have). I willed the currents to take me to the surface and shot up, only to be stopped by a solid rock roof. I looked up and pointed the pendant barely streaking out a light of green to it, there was a head shape mark right where i had just bonked my head. Great I thought, I swam around looking for some sort of exit to this stone tomb.

An idea occured to me, either incredibly smart or.....well it was definitely incredibly smart so nevermind.

I began to focus on all the water around me, I pictured a tornado, a spinning top, and even a dog chasing it's tail. My whole body started to spin along with all the water around me. I turned the stone tomb of water into a giant whirlpool, and I used it to feel all around the tomb. It was rectangular based, and very very old. I felt the age of the rock, and lastly on the northern eastern side of the room I felt an exit of some sort, no more than two meters in diameter. If I swam straight I could fit, but what I felt next made me go dead silent. I stopped spinning and my eyes widened, all the water slowly came to a slow spin then a stop.

"RAAAAAARGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" The mere sound of that groan made the entire tomb shake, it was on the other side of the room approximately 300 meters out. A split second passed and right before me was a creature just as I had seen at my dads castle when Kronos was still around except without horns, his face not even an inch from mine was Oceanus. My whole body was frozen, I don't know if that was cause of him or if I was just frozen with fear.

"So......for what do I owe the honor of the single soul that caused me to cast into the shadows and go into hiding, and not only that, but eliminating my place on the crumbled throne of your idiot fathers." He breathed deeply right into my face, he really had personal space issures. Like I mean literally he wasn't ONE inch from my face. His breath smelled fowl like the underside of a rotted sea turtles shell.

"I actually was just on my way out.....I'll be going now." I don't know if the words actually came out or not, but I thought that's what I had said.

"Now now now, don't be so hasty, I like to properly greet my guests and treat them well in my own home. However I do have to protest your parting gift, now tell me what would be your interest in my amulet. Come to steal it perhaps? That's not a very wise or thought out plan now is it."

I tried to move backwards a little bit, I could feel his seagreen eyes glaring at me. As soon as I got about a meters distance from him I bolted for the exit, but right as I was about to hit it I ran back into a stone wall.

"Well that sure was entertaining, I have the ability to switch the terms of the exit of this place by will, I can also eliminate it having an exit all together. Now, if you may...." The water jolted me into a seat of some sort, and the amulet shot out from my hand. The next thing I knew the place was lit up, not with the same intense glow it had before, Oceanus had put it into a sort of stone tablet and it lit the entire place with a soft warm glow of green. I could see the entire tomb now, and realized it wasn't even a tomb at all, it was a palace.

I looked down and I was sitting in a seat made entirely out of green coral, he had a thing for green I guess? The titan sat down in a seat in front of me and stared right at me. "Took a swim in the Styx?"

"Yup." I rolled my eyes, if one more titan or water spirit or whatever asks me.....

"Now....if I'm correct, which I know I am. You were probably willed here by the current yes?"

"Yeah......how'd you know about that..." I stared at him suspiciously.

"Well you see my very young adversary, the currents tend to know a little bit more than we do. If the currents willed you here, it was for a reason. Have you ever wondered why if you were on a boat or floating somewhere, and your eyes just slowly started to drift, when you woke up you'd be in an entirely different place?"

"Not really...."

"Well, think of the current as an essence, I am not one for interfering with the affairs of things such as this. The only reason I had before was because the winning side seemed so clear. Anyways.....I'll cut you a deal young olympian."

"Sure....what is it."

"If you want my amulet, which I'm sure is why you were willed here, then you have to put in a good word for me with your father.....telling him that if I had had control over the situation I would have stayed out of the war like last time."

I looked over at the amulet in the stone tablet, everything was so pretty in here. The columns seemed to have their own life, along with the floor. It was like everything around me was shifting and breathing....it was like the amulet was giving them life. I looked back at Oceanus and said "Deal...."

"Splendid, but once you're done using it I would like it back, can you do that for me Perseus Jackson?" I didn't trust the look he was giving me, almost like he knew what was going to happen and it wasn't in my greatest interest to be put simply.

"Done," I quickly replied.

The amulet shot out from the tablet and into my hands again, it assumed the same intense bright glow under my hands. "Till next time Perseus Jackson," I was about to ask him how the hell it is I get out of here, but the ground beneath me became the exit. The next thing I knew I fell through the floor and landed on some random ocean floor. I focused my energy yet again and realized I was at camp half-blood.

I shot to the surface, without even thinking ran past all the houses and without greeting any of my friends. I went straight to the big house hoping that my dream about Rachel had been gone. Mr. D was sitting on the porch steps, and when I got to him he looked up at me and smiled, "Aw, Pensus how are you? You best get in side, Chiron would like to have a word with you."

I didn't say anything to him and bolted inside, Chiron was standing in the middle of the room four legs and all, waiting for me. "Where Rachel?!" My eyes bolted around the room and Annabeth and grover were around also, Annabeth seemed kind of annoyed by the question but also seemed like she understood by the look on her face.

"Percy..." Chiron gulped down. "Someone must of been afraid Rachel would give a prophecy......the old body of the old oracle was stolen....and Rachel...."

"And Rachel???" I pestured, starting to get annoyed.

"Percy......Rachel is dead."

**Should I keep writing? Review if you think I should or if I should discontinue!!!**


	2. A Training Dummy Fights Back

**Author's note: I took a little more time to make this chapter, considering it took me 20 minutes to make the last one (i'm sure it showed sorry lol) hope you like! **

Now I've faced alot of casualties throughout my time, as the empire state building bead around my neck engraved with names of those who have fallen showed. I had thought I'd become good at inticipating these kind of things and dealing with them. I was wrong, very very wrong. Don't misunderstand though, it's not like I broke out sobbing right there. I simply nodded and turned away retreating to my cabin. I sat up looking at the ceiling with the occassional tear falling down, but I couldn't stray on something like this for long.

Something huge was obviously about to go down, and Rachel seemed to be my only lead. Greaving for her would have to come later, I felt bad for thinking that but I had to focus. There seemed to be only one option in my mind. I got up from my bed and began to walk to the newly established Hades cabin. I have to admit, Nico did a pretty good job with it. It was in the shape of a red human skull with what seemed to be two trapped ghosts revolving around in it's eyes. As I walked up the steps of the cabin the stairs screamed a bit beneath me. Ignoring things that would have totally freaked me out hadn't I been on a mission, I knocked on the door.

Nico slowly opened whiping the sleep from his eyes, trying to figure out who's at the door. "You know it's mid-afternoon," I said blankly.

"Yeah...I guess so...the day just seems too...bright, y'know? What are you doing here anyway," Nico replied impatiently.

"I need you to conjure up a ghost for me, she's my only lead for what's to come."

"Oh, Rachel? I talked to her already, I was sad to see her pass. She doesn't know anything, don't bother. One moment she's helping out a camper trying to find the center of camp, next thing she knows she's in line for the underworld. Tragic how these things can happen so fast," Nico said not seeming phased by the death at all.

"Why would a camper want to know where the center of camp was? Did you ask her anything at all?" I snapped starting to get a little annoyed.

"Something about trying to find the perfect vantage point should we ever be under attack, probably someone from Apollo I'm guessing?"

I didn't waste time asking him anymore questions. I closed the door in his face and started to walk to the archery training area. Not for a camper of Apollo however, I went directly for Chiron. He was practicing his archery, probably trying to relieve some stress and get certain things off his mind. I quickly approached him and put my hands on my knees panting a little bit. I looked up at Chiron, "We may have another spy, a camper from Apollo was with Rachel at the time of her death."

"Yes, I know. You had run off in kind of a hurry, you didn't give me a chance to fully explain. Andrew, the camper you're referring to, was given permission to use the center of camp as a vantage point to a new invention from Hephaestus cabin detecting monster's energy from miles away should there ever be an incoming attack. He had said that there was some sort of a blurr in his vision, next thing he knows Rachel was down, and he ran to me for help," Chiron looked down sadly.

"By the time we had gotten there Percy...she was already gone. Some sort of poison in the air must have gotten to her, something this new invention would have picked up."

"If it's so easy to get past our barriers, then why not do this from the start to kill off the entire camp? This doesn't make sense." I began to get angry, but realized that Chiron wasn't at fault here. I lowered my voice, "I'm starting to really _hate _my dreams."

Chiron looked at me sympathetically, "Rachel was not like us Percy...she was a mortal. The same sort of attack was done on Andrew, and all he got was blurred vision. I do agree with you however though, we definitely have a spy. I don't know how they could have gotten into the big house without us knowing, but the body of the Oracle in the basement was stolen as well. Whatever's to come, were on our own."

So many thoughts had been racing through my mind I realized I completly forgot about Annabeth, "I have to go, see ya." Without giving him time to respond I turned off running again, straight for Athena's cabin.

Unfortunately Annabeth wasn't in the cabin, just a pile of sketches and an open labtop on her desk. I looked over to one of the new additions to Athena's cabin, "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

He smiled at me, "Nice to meet you too, my names Thomas. Yeah, she's over with that freakish hellhound letting out some steam with that wicked knife of hers."

"Um...thanks." As I turned to walk out the door he winked at me, why? I hope I never find out.

Mrs. O'Leary was fetching some sort of giant log, probably one from the forrest. The spirits figured they could sacrifice one tree for the sake of ten thousand more. For some reason I had thought of Tyson's stick that Zeus had granted him and laughed to myself, he ended up getting part of an ancient oak tree. Anyway, Annabeth was attacking a wooden dummy incredibly. Now when I say incredibly, I mean incredibly scary and creepily. The look on my face must of resembled that of an Aphrodite camper who had just gotten sprayed by a skunk (O.O!).

Annabeth looked over at me, and back at the badly punctured dummy. "Um...hey. I was just practicing, maybe you should try it for once sea-weed brain. We've got a battle coming judging from what's been going on." She looked at her toes, then right into my eyes.

"Yeah, but what else is knew? There's at least ten people trying to kill us per book, why would this fanfiction be any different?" She laughed a little. I stared back at her, trying to figure out what was on her mind. The only problem was she was just about as easy to read as a newspaper is to me and my dyslexia.

"I guess so...but anyway. Is there a _paticular _reason you came looking for me sea-weed brain?" she asked almost like she was amusing herself.

"Not really...but since I'm here and you're the only one I trust, what do you know about this new invention?"

"It should come in big handy, although I don't quite understand how it works. One of the new members of the Hephaestus cabin says it's how he survived this long against the monsters though. The other new campers who were with him also gaurantee it's success. So it was decided to put it in the center of camp, to give us warning of monsters nearby...Percy...I'm sorry about Rachel..." She turned her eyes to the ceiling, then to the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I tried to think of things that would cheer me up if the situation was reversed. "I still have you to hang out with...I guess that's enough for me."

She locked eyes with me again smiling, "You _guess_? Hey at least I don't run off without saying anything, and why is your pocket glowing? It's starting to creep me out."

I had almost completly forgotten about my run in with Oceanus. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the amulet. I explained to her about everything that had happened, and she looked at me grimly. "You know, you should never trust a titan. For all you know that's a walking explosive."

"I guess...but come on, what's the _worst _that could happen?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU?! IT COULD BE A WALKING EXPLOSIVE!" she seemed more aggrivated than worried, so I didn't take her seriously.

"Remember that time Miss O'Leary snuck into the cafeteria and ate until she looked like she was pregnant with two other hellhounds of equal size?" Annabeth nodded with a grossed out look on her face, something she obviously didn't wanna reminisce. "Well if I lived through the after shock of being within a mile of her when she it passed through her system, trust me I'm fine."

Miss O'Leary must of reacted to the sound of her name and gave me a giant sniff to the face, knocking me over flat on my butt. The amulet fell out of my hands and hit the mutilated dummy castrated by Annabeth's knife on the head before hitting the ground. I got up to my feet petting Miss O'Leary on her snout, though I wasn't the only thing to seem to get up.

The dummy seemed to shift and fall into at least twenty different pieces, then reassembled into a dummy (this time with legs) right in front of us. At first I just stared at it, then I looked over at Annabeth and said, "Um...either there was a new training addition I don't know about or that amulets my new best friend."

Just after I finished saying that the dummy collapsed to the floor. I ran over to the amulet and grasped it in my heads. Annabeth looked at me like she just saw a ghost, "Percy, I think we should bring that amulet to Chiron."

"Yeah, I guess so. If this does what I think it does, this amulet could sure come in handy in a tight situation. I wonder if it'd work on something bigger, like what if it turned the big house into a monster house of doom?"

Right when I finished that sentence it seemed like, the floor beneath me where the amulet had been laying began to shake.

**Author's Note: I have no idea if this is any good, so be sure to tell me! Hope you like, thanks for reviewing by the way. As long as I get ONE review saying to continue I will continue to continue (Lol). Catcha guys later!**


	3. Mrs O'Leary has some bull in her

**Author's Note: Well, this is an interesting situation, I've recently remembered I had an account and reread this unfinished story I started to write almost 2 years ago it seems. I said if someone told me to continue it I would, and I am a man of my word, so here goes. **

The shaking got increasingly violent, and it may sound weird, but I felt like everything (including myself) was rising. It was a struggle to keep on my feet, but then suddenly the floor dropped just as much as it had risen and knocked me and Annabeth off balance. We stared at each other in disbelief, but before we could say anything we were interrupted by the sounds of panicking demi-gods. Some yelling "Earthquake!", others screaming about the gods being displeased, I even heard one yelling about Mr. D letting one rip.

Total hysteria seemed to be breaking loose, but if this didn't happen at least once a week it wouldn't be the same camp half-blood. I started making my way towards the big house and Annabeth followed, when we got there Chiron was actually in front of the door like he was waiting for us.

"Well?" Chiron asked like he was expecting something.

"Hey, hold on a sec, how do you know this is our fault?" I asked, slightly agitated. I mean, I've been known to be attracted to mild amounts of danger I suppose, but to make sudden accusations…

"I never accused you of anything, but since we're on the subject…" Chiron raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, but eventually you're going to almost accuse me of something and will owe me an apology. "

"Maybe in another life…" Annabeth said under her breath.

I ignored her statement because I was eager to tell Chiron about the situation. From the start Chiron looked uneasy, but when he progressed and told him what had just happen he seemed to look even worse. Like he had some inner suspicion since the start of the story and as I progressed it seemed to just validate it….

Once I finished, Chiron just sort of stared off into the distance like he was ignoring us.

"Well, do you know what's going on? Something doesn't seem right here, what IS this thing?" I held up the amulet to him.

"NO! GET IT OUT OF MY FACE!" Chiron back galloped right into the door. "Sorry….perhaps it's best you ask Nico, he knows better than I of this….item, and please, don't drop it or touch anything with it." I had never seen Chiron like this before, what the heck was going on?

"Yeah….don't worry, I won't be making that mistake again."

I walked slowly towards Nico's cabin, holding my hands out with the amulet in it being as cautious as I could.

"Okay, as funny as you look holding it like that I'm pretty sure it's safe to put back in your pocket." Annabeth said, not even trying to suppress her smile.

"I don't care how I look; I knew it wasn't the breeze that was making my pants move around….."

Annabeth laughed, I couldn't blame her, the thought of demon pants made me laugh a little too. Or would they be demon pants? They could be nice pants, right? Either way, if I'm wearing them I'd prefer them to be inanimate. No offense if there are any living pairs of pants out there, I've seen stranger things.

We arrived at Nico's cabin, this time he wasn't there. "Great….Well he has to at camp somewhere, any ideas?" I asked Annabeth.

Just as I said that I saw what was perhaps the strangest thing I've seen all day, a kid riding Mrs. O'Leary like she was an electrical bull. He lasted from what we saw all of 7 seconds before she sent him sailing off onto the ground. Nico walked over to him and the camper seemed to hand him some sort of gold…."So close! But it seems like the Ares cabin isn't what it's all that after all. Anyone else think they can last? No more bets?"

We raced over to him, "Sorry to disturb your um….yeah, but-" "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Nico cut me off immediately once he saw the amulet in my hands. I told him the whole story, and Nico's expressions seemed to mirror the ones Chiron gave us when we told him the story earlier.

"That Amulet isn't supposed to exist, it was made by accident. A very long time ago, my father Hades had the task of creating a passage way to the land of the dead for easier….charting, you would say. That's not an easy task, opening up a new portal between these two realms. Anyways, to do this, he fused together permanently two objects that both possessed a lot of power from both realms.

He used it to create a passage that existed on both realms, in simple terms, you can walk through it on either ends. You've done this before, if you remember. However, the object was effected greatly by the task in which it was used, and was turned into a portal itself in a way. It can take things without life, things that are in the land of the dead, and bring it back as long as it has contact.

But….I can't believe Oceanus had this the who-…. it was lost long ago when Hade's wife, Persephone, tossed it into the deepest part of the ocean in fear of it falling into the wrong hands."

It took me a second to process what I was hearing. "….Wait, so why does it make other things alive….things that were never alive."

"Just because something was never alive, doesn't mean it doesn't have life. It's hard to explain, like if you were trying to describe to me of something you have knowledge of that's useful to you….like, uh, fish anatomy?" Nico said as if he were genuinely trying to think of something. Annabeth let out a slight laugh.

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"Well, as a child of Athena, I'd have to say….neutral." She said, smiling teasingly.

Then the same idea seemed to occur to me and Annabeth at the same time, for we said it in unison. "Rachel."

**Author's Note: It seems to lack action and romance thus far I know, but don't worry. I'm planning to fix that, and I promise it won't be 2 years before I re-update this, especially if I get reviews telling me I should. 'Till next time!**


End file.
